The Code lyoko Gender Bend
by bluepine12
Summary: It starts out as a regular mission when a strange gender bend happens out of the blue. Find out how this gender bend happens and what they do to stop it.


**_I do not own the characters from Code lyoko, but the story is totally out of my head. This is my first time writing a story on fanfic, so don't judge. I'm so happy to finally write my story and let everyone read it! I grew into a liking of gender bends a few weeks ago. This should be fun! Hope you enjoy it and no nasty reviews please. I mean it's not that bad._**

(It was Saturday and Yumi, Odd, Aelita, and Jeremy were sitting in the cafeteria table eating lunch.)

"I'm so glad its Saturday. That means sleeping in the rest of the day!" says odd.

Ulrich then arrives at the table.

"Hey guys."

"Hey" they all say together.

Jeremy's eyes widen while he starts typing franticly. "Uh-oh! Xana alert lets head to the factory."

"Ok let's go, I'm going to take a long nap when we get back." Odd says.

"The tower is located in the mountain sector." Jeremy says before they get virtualized.

"Ok Jeremy we are ready to be virtualized." Ulrich says.

Odd, Aelita, Ulrich, and Yumi get virtualized into lyoko, but get virtualized to the ice sector instead on the mountain sector.

"Uh Jeremy, you virtualized us to the ice sector instead of the mountain sector." Odd says.

"Well, it looks like there should be a tower north of you that should lead you straight to the mountain sector."

"Thanks Jeremy."Aelita responds back.

They enter the tower that is somehow Xanafied and get infected with a virus. They arrive at in the mountain sector feeling weird, but just blow it off.

"Were here Jeremy, now where do we go?" Ulrich asked.

"Head west of the tower you are at now and you should see the activated tower."

"Thanks again Jeremy"

They were in sight of the activated tower when four Tarantulas and hornets started to shoot lasers at them.

"Looks like Xana sent us a welcoming party." Yumi said.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd shouted. He shot a hornet straight in the xana eye. "Bull's-eye!" Odd bragged.

Then the rest of the hornets teamed up and started shooting at Odd. Soon they devitalized Odd. Stunned in shock of what the just saw, the Lyoko Warriors Froze for a second then started to fight.

Yumi threw her fans at one of the hornets, but it quickly moved out of the way. The hornet started to shoot at her until she was almost devitalized, but the hornet got too close and Ulrich impacted the hornet straight in the Xana's eye with his two samurai swords.

"Thanks Ulrich, I owe you one." "No Problem."

Unexpectedly, another hornet turned to Yumi and shot her one last time devitalizing her. Ulrich got angry at it and ran to destroy it, but all the monsters started shooting at him until he was devitalized. Aelita, realizing that she was the last one, shot and destroyed two tarantulas with two of her energy fields, but the last two tarantulas and hornets all shot at her until she was devitalized, too like the others.

When Aelita got out of the scanners she saw her friends, at least she thought they were they looked different for some strange reason, passed out on the floor in front of their scanners. Then her vision got blurry and she passed out and fell on the person in front of her, not even knowing who she fell on.

When she finally got up she saw a blond haired girl wearing Odd's clothing shaking her.

"Who are you and why are you wearing Odd's clothing?" she asked warily in a deep voice.

"I AM Odd, but from the look of it I'm my older sister wearing my regular clothes." Odd says in a higher pitched voice.

"Huh, I don't get it? Why do I have such a deep vocie ?" She asked.

"We're still trying to figure that out, too." She moves aside to let her see a brunette haired girl wearing Ulrich's clothing looking at herself in total shock and a raven colored haired boy wearing Yumi's clothing also in total shock and almost in tears from the looks of it. After a while of thinking she puts the pieces together and then looks at herself and realizes that she is now a BOY! In total shock she was ready to faint when the elevator opens up and Jeremy walks out.

"How's everyone doing?" He asks odd.

"So far everyone is awake and still trying to figure out what happened."

"What did happen Jeremy?" Aelita finally asks.

Still regrouping Yumi and Ulrich look at Jeremy for the answer.

"Well, I was waiting for odd to come up but he never did. I thought he was just waiting for the rest of you to come out, but after Aelita got devitalized I waited for a while then came down to see what happened. When I saw everyone passed out on the ground I went over to Odd since he was the first devitalized and got him out from underneath Aelita." Odd and Aelita blush. Jeremy goes on, "and I shook him until he finally woke up. It took him a while to notice what happened. I woke up Yumi and Ulrich. Then Odd said I could go back upstairs to figure out what happened and he would wake up Aelita" Jeremy was finally done and almost out of breath.

"This is so weird and freaky." Yumi finally says in a deep voice. Everyone nods in agreement.

"You should probably go to the mall and get new clothes. Try to stay away from the school and people you know. I'm staying here to try to figure out what happened." Jeremy tells the group before they leave.

"Ok Jeremy, see you later"

They all head to the mall in search for some new clothes. They find something new to wear and head back to the factory.

"Anything new, Einstein? Please tell me something good." Odd says as he/she walked in with his/her gender bent friends.

"Yeah this thing is really itchy." Ulrich says in his high pitched voice rearranging his/her bra.

"Well I've got good news and I've got some bad news." Jeremy says still typing on the super computer. "Which do you want to hear first?" He asked them still typing.

"The good news." They all said together.

"Ok here's the good news. I found out what xana did to change your genders. He somehow got into your cells and switched your chromosomes that determine your genders, but the bad news is, I still don't know how or why."

"This is the weirdest thing xana has ever done!" Odd exclaimed.

"And there is even more bad news, if you don't get switch back to your normal gender you might be stuck as the opposite gender FOREVER!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"Odd screamed. "I don't want to be stuck like this forever!"

"We all don't want to be stuck like this forever, Odd." Ulrich said in a "a duh" voice.

"Hopeful, I'll find out how to fix this before tomorrow morning." Jeremy told them.

"What do we do till then?" Yumi asked.

"Well I don't know. Aelita could help me and finding out how to reverse this mess, but other than that I don't know." Jeremy told them as Aelita came over to help him.

"Hey, I know what we could do!" Odd exclaimed, finally calming do from his dramatic outbreak.

"What?" Ulrich said, though he/she probably already knew.

"I could get Kiwi to bring over here and we could play with him. Ulrich you could come with me if you want to get something entertaining from your room and Yumi, we could even stop by Your house so you can get something, too. With our new clothing no one will know it's us. All we have to do is change our names."

"That's a great idea, but how will I get passed my parents and brother without getting noticed?" Yumi asked Odd.

"You could sneak in through your window in your bedroom." Odd said, as if he had everything planned out.

"Ok let's go then." Ulrich said as they started to get into the elevator.

Once they got out of the elevator they started to think of names for themselves.

"Oh I know one for Odd! Odette!" Ulrich said jokingly.

"Actually that might work." Odd said in thought.

"And if they asked if I was kidding I could just say I'm one of my older sisters."

"Let's hope they buy that." Ulrich said between laughs.

"My name could be…Uh…I don't know? Have any ideas? Yumi asks.

"Uh... How about…Uh… I've got nothing." Odd says deep in thought.

"How about we try to avoid people who would ask us." Ulrich said rolling his eyes.

"Anyway we're almost there so just shut up. Let's get in grab whatever we need in our room a get out so we can go to Yumi's so she/he can grab whatever she needs."

They all ran in and grabbed kiwi and some other stuff and ran out.

"Well we made it out. You and Yumi go to her/his house to get whatever she/he needs, I'm going back to the factory Kiwi doesn't like this back to much." Odd tells his friends before he runs off to the factory.

"See you guys at the factory when you're done and be careful. We don't need to have Yumi's parents see their only daughter is now a boy." Odd says and then runs off with kiwi at his/her side.

"Ok let's go." They say together before they run off of campus.

They arrive at Yumi's house. Yumi enters his/her window, grabs his/her stuff and exits through his/her window.

"Let's get back to the factory before any one notice's us." Yumi says before they run off to the factory.

When they arrived at the factory they saw Odd jumping up and down with kiwi, Jeremy typing franticly and Aelita jumping in glee.

"What happened?" Ulrich asked.

"Jeremy found out how to reverse the gender bend. We were waiting for you to come back so we can reverse this mess." Aelita said.

"Go down to the scanners so you can go back to normal." Jeremy told them still typing.

They all went down to the scanners and got virtualized into lyoko.

"WHAT THE HECK!" Ulrich exclaimed. "My outfit is totally changed!"

"All the outfits are totally changed, Ulrich." Yumi said in total shock.

"Well what are we looking for Jeremy? Odd asked.

"Well go to tower you used to get to the mountain sector it must be the one that changed your genders."

"Sounds easy enough." Odd said.

"Let's get going then"

Aelita enters the tower they all entered last time.

"Tower deactivated" she said from inside.

She exits the tower.

"It should be safe to enter now to get to the activated tower we didn't deactivate last time."

"Let's go then" Odd exclaimed.

They entered the tower a got to the mountain sector and start to run to the activated tower when four mega tanks rolled in.

"Laser Arrows" Odd shouted as he/she shot four laser arrows at two of the mega tanks. Two of the four hit straight in the two mega tanks' xana mark. They both exploded.

Yumi through her two fans at one of the mega tanks it closed but when it opened back up Ulrich impacted the mega tank in the xana eye. It soon exploded.

Aelita shot one energy field at the last mega tank and it also exploded.

They started to run again and finally reached the tower that was originally activated in the first place.

Aelita got in and deactivated it. Soon after that the all got devitalized into the real word and back to their original gender.

"I so happy to be a boy again!" Odd said hugging himself.

"Me too." Ulrich said.

The girls started to laugh." You might be boys, but you're still wearing girls' clothing."Aelita said between laughs. The boys both blushed. "Well you may be girls again, but you're wearing boys' clothing." Odd retorted with a big smile on his face.

"Oh are we now?" the girls to off the boy clothes to reveal their normal clothing.

Odd's mouth hangs open as the girls laughed.

"Well I'm just happy to be my original gender." Ulrich said as he pushed Odd along as he laughed with girls.

"But I'd rather be back in my clothes."

"We knew you'd need these later on."Yumi said as Aelita tossed them a bag with their normal clothes in them.

"Thanks." Ulrich said sheepishly.

"Well we'll let you two get dressed." Yumi said as she and Aelita got on the elevator.

"Thanks." Ulrich said again.

Well there's my first story. I hope you enjoyed it. I hope to write more stories so. Thanks for reading.

e...


End file.
